I'll wait
by Kyouya-koi1827
Summary: until now It's still him... But I'll wait. 182769!
1. The dead is winning

I'll wait

Summary: until now it's still him… But I'll wait.

Yo! Hello there readers-san! I want to try DramaFic for a change! Hey I this is crappy, but please endure my grammatical errors! I love you all!

.

.

Story Begin!

Chapter 1: The dead is winning

Tsuna smiled to his reflection in front of the mirror while brushing his cannot-be-tamed hair down, but unfortunately… it just tends to stick in all ways possible. He sighed but couldn't get the excitement out of his mind. He's been all this thrilled since morning as he was looking up on seeing his big brother Giotto again. Giotto was sent to Italy to study and at the same time to take over their business. He stayed there for almost 5 years and for the first time he's gonna visit them! Giotto pitied his brother, but he couldn't argue knowing that he is the eldest in the family and he is to be the next heir.

Then Nana, their mother, would get so worked up again and will cook a lot of foods and invite Tsuna's friends saying "This is not a feast" or "the foods are not enough" despite the over killing amount of cuisines on the table. But Tsuna showed no mind since his ever-so-loyal, self-proclaimed right-hand man, Hayato, will eat all of them saying it would be rude for "Tsuna-sama's" mother if they wasted her cooking, whilst his idiotic friend, Takeshi, would just laugh it all off and will join Hayato as well. And sometimes, Tsuna thought that maybe Kyouya and Mukuro are the only sane left in his circle of friends.

-Ding Dong-

"Ah! Tsu-kun, could you please get the door?" Tsuna heard his mother shouted from the kitchen

Tsuna went down stairs and opened the door

Blink…

Blink…

Blink…

"Gio-nii! You're here!" Tsuna shouted tackling his brother to the ground and giving him a death hug.

"Tsuna… Long time no see" Giotto smiled softly "Where is Maman?" Giotto asked

"She's busy preparing the food" Tsuna answered "Ara… whore they?" Tsuna questioned pointing at the two guys standing behind Giotto

"A little spoiler for later, ne~ L-O-V-E-R-S" Giotto hummed chuckling at his brothers reaction

"L-Lovers? Them? The three of you?" Tsuna's mind was and had a hard time processing his brother's words. He was a blushing mess.

He looked at the 2 guys, the first one having white platinum hair and the other one having indigo-colored hair. Somehow they resemble that he knows.

"Ara~ Gio-kun, welcome home! Oh you brought friends. Come in Come in!" Nana's head popped out of the kitchen smiling at them.

00000

One by one Tsuna's friends came right on time after Nana finished cooking. Everyone went to the dining table to eat.

"So~ mind telling me who these two young men are?" Nana asked putting a hand on her cheek

"Oh right! These are Alaude and Daemon" Giotto started

"They are my l-lovers…" He bit his lower lip too nervous of knowing his mother's reaction "Are you angry?" Giotto asked

"Well, Mama's a bit disappointed… I mean you could've told me sooner!" Nana pouted. She's too dumb

Kyouya's eyes narrowed while Mukuro's widened. Giotto already has lovers! And on top of that… Their brothers! They let a murderous aura out and glared at their brothers while Daemon and Alaude looked at them still impassive.

Tsuna saw this and got himself curious

"Anooo… by any chance, do you know each other, Kyouya? Mukuro?" Tsuna asked

"Alaude's/Demon's my brother" Kyouya and Mukuro said

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Mou!" Tsuna whined at his best friends

"Kufufufu, Tsuna didn't ask…" Mukuro smirked playfully

"Oi! You shouldn't talk to Tsuna-sama that way!" Hayato exclaimed while his mouth was still stuffed with food

"Maa, Maa Haya-chan" Takeshi tried to calm him down

"shut up Baka!" Hayato blushed from his nickname

"Tsuna, do you mind introducing your friends as well?" Giotto asked

"Right! These are Hayato and Takeshi and you already know Kyouya and Mukuro" Tsuna introduced

Tsuna knew Kyouya and Mukuro since childhood so he quite understands what they feel right now. Giotto just announced that Alaude and Daemon are his lovers. Tsuna was not dense, he may be innocent… but he's not insensitive. He was aware that they like his big brother, but seeing as their older brothers have forged into a relationship with Giotto… they stood no chance. Yet he has to smile and keep his composure. He has to stay by their side. Tsuna loved Kyouya and Mukuro more than anyone else. Maybe loving more than one person was weird… but who the hell cares? Giotto also loved two!

Tsuna lied on his bed and sighed. He looked up to the ceiling and smiled sadly. As much as he loved them, he doesn't want to lose their trust for him. If he has to be just a friend so that they will stay with him… then he'll endure all the pain of doing so. A lone tear trailed down his cheek. For someone known as Dame-Tsuna, he truly is pathetic. If he was just as strong and as smart as Giotto the maybe they would also like him… then maybe he will have even just a percent of hope. But he's not. He's the exact opposite of his brother. He's clumsy, useless and dumb. He's the only kid in town who can't even hurt a fly! They have similar faces, but aside from that they are not alike. If he was Giotto will they like him too?

After 5 years, at the age of 19, Tsuna was forced to take over their business instead of Giotto. Giotto died in a tragic plane crash together with his lovers 3 years ago when they were going for a business trip. Everyone were weeping and since then Mukuro and Kyouya became cold to everyone and even Tsuna. Kyouya and Mukuro were the most depressed about Giotto's death and they isolated themselves away from everyone.

4 years ago Tsuna finally had the guts to confess to them with Reborn, his tutor, saying this is a part of his training. But they didn't give him an answer. He said he will wait. He said that but until now, even though his brother is already dead, he still hasn't gotten himself an answer. They still love him.

"Tsuna-sama, Kyouya-san won't eat his food and Mukuro-san won't take his medicine" Basil, his assistant said

"Thank you Basil, you could have the rest of the day. I'll check on them myself" Tsuna smiled

"Hai… Thanks for the hard work, sir" Basil bowed as he went out

Mukuro's room:

"Mukuro's-kun… You should take your medicine. You'll get even sicker" Tsuna said as he sat down on Mukuro's bed brushing the strands of hair away from his face. He smiled softly looking at Mukuro's peaceful face.

"Giotto?" Mukuro muttered half-asleep as he touched Tsuna's cheek

"Sleep talking again, huh?" Tsuna sighed "Hora… get up and take this" Tsuna said as he made Mukuro sit up and put the medicine on his mouth. Mukuro unconsciously took it and drank the water Tsuna offered him.

Tsuna layed Mukuro down again and put the blanket to cover him. Mukuro's okay. He made a mental note and went to Kyouya's room.

Kyouya's room:

"Kyouya… You should eat. Do you want me to feed you?" Tsuna asked

"Shut up herbivore… stop being a nuisance" Kyouya said coldly

"Look if you don't eat, you—" Tsuna was shoved away and was looking at Kyouya wide eyed

"I said shut! How could you be all so calm? Even after Giotto died, you kept that fucking smile on your face like nothing happened!" Kyouya blurted out

"What should I do? Should I cry? Even if I cry… I can't bring him back to life. And If I can, I would gladly do so if that will make you happy. But even now you still love Gio-nii" Tsuna cried

"He's dead… Why must I compete with the dead? WHY!?" Tsuna shouted as he ran out of Kyouya's room.

Kyouya's eyes widened in shock. "Why must I compete with the dead?" Those words ran through his mind. "Shit…" He cursed under his breath. What a mess.

TBC….

I really hope you liked it! Please read and review! Oh and please tell me how you feel about it!


	2. Today's Occasion?

I don't have anything to say so Chapter 2 begin!

"talking"

_'Thoughts'_

00000

Chapter 2: Today's Occasion?

Tsuna rolled around his bed for a long time again and again. Why did he shout at Kyouya? It was just a sudden burst from his mouth, yes... but He really was fed up with all those 'Giotto' this and 'Giotto' that! Why can't they keep their mouths shut for a moment? Yes, he may sound selfish right now, but the fact that he is doing all the effort to make Kyouya and Mukuro realize his feelings for them and yet they still think of his brother, is too much! He was jealous for Pete's sake!

Giotto's dead... yet why is he still in their hearts?

Why is he still competing with him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why can't they realize him?

00000

Tsuna woke up from his sleep with a yawn. He stretched a little before waking up. he scratched his head... that's wierd...

_'usually Reborn would be here to wake me up with his mallet... not that I don't like this but...'_ He stopped his train of thoughts when his guardians and reborn sans Kyouya and Mukuro bursted inside his room.

**_Happy birthday to you_**

**_Happy birthday to you_**

**_Happy birthday _**

**_Happy birthday_**

**_Happy birthday to you~_**

Tsuna's eyes were wide

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Today is October 14! Today is his birthday!

"Everyone!" Tsuna shouted

"What? don't tell me you forgot your birthday today? Tsk... still Dame-Tsuna as ever" Reborn rolled his eyes

"It's not that I forgot! I was thinking a lot of things lately!" Tsuna protested

"Tenth! make a wish and blow your candles!" Hayato said holding a round chocolate moist cake

"Thank you" Tsuna smiled at them. he closed eyes, made a wish and blew the candles

"Congratulations!" They all said in unison

"Come on! there's a lot of foods down there!" Takeshi laughed

Kitchen:

"You made a lot..." Tsuna sighed seeing a lot of foods in the table

"That's fine! just eat!" Lambo grinned

"Ah... where are Kyouya and Mukuro?" Tsuna asked he stopped when he realized something

_'Oh...'_ Tsuna gulped and looked down to his plate remembering something

"You okay sir?" Basil asked

"Yes I am..." Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he continued eating

00000

With Mukuro and Kyouya:

Mukuro stared down at the grave and put the bouquet of flowers he bought.

_**Here lies the body of Ieyasu Sawada**_

He ran his fingers through the writings and stood up and went to the other grave next to Giotto's. It was his brother's. he lit a candle a prayed for their souls.

_**Here lies the body of Daemon Rokudo**_

_'If he didn't die'_

"What are you doing here, pineapple herbivore?" A voice menacingly asked

Mukuro chuckled and stood up fro kneeling

"I'm visiting their grave... today's their fourth year anniversary. Is it wrong Kyouya?" Mukuro asked

"Hnn... whatever" Kyouya muttered as he did what Mukuro did earlier.

**_Here lies the body of Alaude Hibari_**

_'Always weak are you brother? you failed protecting him... I blame you'_

"Ah that's right... when I woke up, The lap dog and his lover were busy doing something in the kitchen" Mukuro started a conversation

"So? What is your point?" Kyouya asked not leaving his stare at the grave

"I wonder what occasion we have today?" Mukuro wondered

"I don't care... about the other occasion... today's occasion is the death anniversary of Giotto and our brothers" Kyouya stayed impassive

"Ah! Maybe they are having a celebration for Giotto, Daemon and Alaude then!" Mukuro realized

"Hmmm? For once you managed to say something wise" Kyouya smirked

"I resent that!" Mukuro glared at him

"I'm going home..." Kyouya said. Mukuro trailed behind him

00000

Kyouya opened the door and he together with Mukuro went to the kitchen.

"oh welcome back. Mukuro, Kyouya" Tsuna smiled

"Tsuna you... you didn't go there yet?" Mukuro asked

"I'll go later! Right now why won't you join us? we're celebrating" Tsuna offered

"Every year we have this crowded celebration for Giotto, Daemon and Alaude... Tch I don't like it" Kyouya huffed

Hayato glared at the two of them and Takeshi held him in place to refrain him from blowing them. Reborn tipped his fedora hat and Lambo and Basil looked at Tsuna with worry. Tsuna's head was bowed down to his lap and smiled sadly. Tsuna wiped his mouth with the table napkin.

"I'm full... thank you for the food. If you need anything I'll be in my office" Tsuna stood up and left

"Tenth! You bastards! are you really stupid?! we were not celebrating their death anniversary! Today is Tenth's birthday!" Hayato blurted out

"H-hayato! calm down!" Takeshi pleaded

"I feel sorry for Dame-Tsuna. Why did he fall in love with the both of you anyway? Reborn seethed

"Tsuna-nii has to suffer every year because his birthday is also the day Giotto-nii died! How insensitive can you get?" Lambo growled.

Kyouya and Mukuro couldn't believe it. they forgot Tsuna's birthday! how could they? They forgot their best friend's birthday! Wrong move... Today's Occasion!

00000

Chapter 2 finished! I won't be updating 'cause school starts tomorrow! R&R! Bye-bi!


End file.
